Ichigo
Ichigo is a melee instructor at Foam Slingerz Academy who wilds the ice sword, a weapon passed down by the Ichigo legacy. Ichigo is technically Ichigo VI. Ichigo I discovered the sword in an ice cave. Biography Early Life Ichigo was born in Greece and was abandond by his parents at age 7 and has been alone sinse. Ichigo is a very skillful assassin and uses a sword that has chose him from a beast in an ice cave. At age 13 Ichigo was recruited to Foam Slingerz Academy. When Ichogo started training at the academy, he started to gain power and strength. Ichigo's instructer realized how skillful and powerful he is with melee weapons. Two years of more training past and at the age of 15 Ichigo became a Foam Slingerz Academy melee instructor. Meeting With Bono and Ace On November 21, 2016, Ichigo was chased by a warrior trespassing in the Foam Slingerz Academy area while Ichigo was unarmed. The warrior attack and injured Ichigo. Two street rats named Bono and Ace noticed what had happened and rushed over Ichigo's aid. The two were sucessfuly able to defeat the warrior and helped Ichigo get to his feet. Ichigo told Bono and Ace that they should join Foam Slingerz Academy. Bono asked him what Foam Slingerz Academy was, to which Ichigo answered explained that it was an academy where you could train in self-defense. The two liked the idea and Ichigo introduced them to Banes who was the head of the academy. Practice With Bono Ichigo was in the academy trampoline when Bono arrived. He walked over to Ichigo and stated that he wanted to train with him. Ichigo believed it was a good idea and pulled out his sword. Bono then pulled out his. Ichigo showed him some swinging techniques and he followed the instructions. After a few attempts at what Ichigo was teaching, Ichigo stated that Bono was learning and doing fine. Rain then began to fall and the two took cover inside. Bono asked Ichigo what training would be next, to which Ichigo replied that they should take a break and play pinball. Ichigo started up the machine and began to play as Bono stood and watched. Zandygo's Worries On January 2, 2017, Ichigo went inside the academy trampoline to practice. Zandygo noticed Ichigo practicing his kick inside the academy trampoline. Zandygo went inside the trampoline and expressed his worries that Bono may have gone searching for Ace alone, revealing Ace was missing. Ichigo and Zandygo got out of the trampoline to try and get Bono. Zabrick overheard this conversation and informed his assistant about it. 'Rescuing Bono and Ace' Later that day, Zandygo informed Ichigo that Bono had been captured trying to rescue Ace. Ichigo set up a plan with Zandygo to rescue Bono and Ace. The two figured out where the kidnapper's base was and ran there. Ichigo agreed that he would stay outside and wait for the escape while Zandygo went in the rescue. Bono and Ace escaped but they told Ichigo Zandygo had been shot and killed. 'Searching for Zabrick's Assistant' Shortly after Zandygo's death, Ichigo was presented a mission, that would be to track down Bono and Ace's kidnapper, Zabrick's Assistant. Bono and Ace came into the academy office to see Ichigo. Ichigo explained that he had a mission and "geared up" for it. He began to search, but realized Zabrick's assistant could possibly attack Bono and Ace. He quickly rushed over to go search for them. He soon found what he'd feared, Zabrick's assistant was attacking them once more. 'Saving the Students' Zabrick's Assistant had knocked both Bono and Ace out, and on the floor. Zabrick's Assistant was about to stab the unconscious Bono, right as Ichigo was sneaking through the door. Ichigo snuck right behind her and bent the arm that was holding her sword. With Zabrick's Assistant stuck, Ichigo saw and opportunity and quick pulled out his hidden blade tucked underneath his glove. Ichigo was able to stab her, and she fell to the floor. Ichigo then decided to stab her once more, with his ice sword, in order to make sure she was dead, once and for all. 'Meeting Zabrick's Soliders' Banes called Ichigo and informed him Zzabrick had attacked and escaped. He then told him that he should set out to hunt Zabrick down. Zabrick's Soliders tracked down students and teachers that attended Foam Slingerz Academy. Ichigo, of course, was among these. Ichigo got in a fight with the soldiers and was heavily injured. However, Ichigo was able to make it back to the academy and informed Banes, before collapsing on the ground. Banes ordered for a medic, only to to find they were gone, Rex came and attended to Ichigo instead. Later, Zabrick's soldiers showed up again and brainwashed him. Banes came to check on Ichgio and saw him out in rain. He told him he should go inside, but quickly realized that Ichigo was not himself. The two battled and Banes knocked him out. Banes brought Ichigo inside and used his liquid to bring Ichigo back to his old self. 'The Hunt for Zabrick' Banes informed Ichigo that he was brainwashed and that they should proceed to hunt him down. Ichigo agreed to this and began to equip his armor and weapons. Banes did this as well. When leaving the academy, the two started to leave, but came across a brainwashed Rex. Banes proceeded to charge at Rex with his bamboo staff and smacked Rex several time. Banes held onto Rex and ordered Ichigo to use his liquid to un-brainwash Rex. Ichigo did this and yanked off Rex's glasses. Banes and Ichigo then went to Zabrick's base to look for him. Once there, they found a door and opened it to reveal a hidden passage. They decided to go through the passage and were led to a bunker. 'Capturing Zabrick' Personality & Traits Ichigo is known as being agressive yet elegant when it comes to battle. He prefers to wear hoodies and sometimes he is even known to wear a blue bandanna. Aside from that, Ichigo often likes to pull out a reference to something in culture and joke around. Appearances * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 1: Street Rats (First appearnce) * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 2: The Meeting * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 3: The Rescue * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 4: The Thief * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 6: Manhunt * Foam Slingerz Academy Episode 7: The Cure * Ichigo Origins Category:Characters Category:Protaginists